


A Shield's Pride And Joy

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Zine Pieces [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (yes you read that right) - Freeform, Clarus is a damn good dad, Father's Love Zine, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Clarus Amicitia had always considered fatherhood to be a strange concept. To be responsible for a small, defenceless being that would rely solely upon him for their survival - it was simply overwhelming and had partially contributed to his determination to remain single for as long as possible.And yet the fear of becoming his father had gripped his heart up until the moment he laid eyes upon the chubby, smiling face of Gladiolus, his little boy, a fierce need to protect the little life in his arms consumed him."My precious boy," He had whispered against his son's head, cradling his tiny body close to his chest. "You are loved so very much."Written for the Father's Love zine!
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia, Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Clarus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia
Series: Zine Pieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Shield's Pride And Joy

Clarus Amicitia had always considered fatherhood to be a strange concept. To be responsible for a small, defenceless being that would rely solely upon him for their survival - it was simply overwhelming and had partially contributed to his determination to remain single for as long as possible. Something his father had taken particular exception to, declaring that if Clarus did not choose his own bride, he would do it for him. 

Despite the threat of an arranged marriage, he had desperately fought to carve out a life for himself, falling in love with a Galahdian hunter in the process. Unfortunately, one of the Crownsguards who particularly disliked him informed his father of the dalliance and on the eve of his 25th birthday, Cyrene had been forced on a ship back to Galahd while Clarus cried into his best friend's shoulder as his engagement to a Duchess he had never met was announced. 

His first marriage had been a loveless one. Time spent alone with his wife consisted of hate-filled glares and arguments, hardly a world he could have willingly brought an innocent child into. After all, how could he force his offspring to live with a mother who would likely hate it and a father who couldn’t see past his own guilt? 

By twenty-eight, he was a bitter and childless man who felt nothing when he was informed of the sudden, tragic deaths of both King Mors and his father. He remained silent throughout the funeral and the ceremony that officially swore Regis in as the King of Lucis and himself as the King’s Shield. It was also no surprise that upon returning home, the Manor was devoid of life and his wife’s room emptied of all her belongings. Cyrene arrived the next day, escorted by Regis himself.

The fear of becoming his father had gripped his heart up until the moment he laid eyes upon the chubby, smiling face of Gladiolus, his little boy, a fierce need to protect the little life in his arms consumed him.

"My precious boy," He had whispered against his son's head, cradling his tiny body close to his chest. "You are loved so very much." 

How that tiny being had evolved into the thirteen-year-old boy training alongside the Crownsguard’s latest recruits, Clarus would never know. He might have been uncertain about fatherhood, in the beginning, feared it almost, but he would not trade his son for anything, even when the said boy was unceremoniously thrown across the training mats after becoming distracted by Ignis.

“His hormones will get him killed,” Cor griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Gladiolus is still young, there is plenty of time for him to learn.”

“He is the Prince’s Shield-”

“And he is still a child,” Clarus interjected before Cor could continue. “Do not take that from him just yet.”

“The Empire will not wait for him to grow up Clarus.” Cor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Clarus opened his mouth to respond but paused to observe his son as he went in for another attack and promptly missed. The trajectory and weight of his blade sending him head over heels. “He shouldn’t be making such sloppy mistakes at this age.”

Instead of providing a verbal response, Clarus turned on his heels and left the observation deck leaving Cor behind to watch over the remainder of the session.

\--

If there was one thing Clarus had hoped his son would not inherit, it was the Amicitia temper. Their ability to sulk was somewhat legendary and Gladiolus was no exception. The embarrassment from his errors earlier in the day translated into a foul mood, one that had Clarus assigning Cor to Regis’ protection detail and leaving the Citadel several hours earlier than he had planned. 

“Do you want to talk?” He prodded gently as he guided his car through the streets of Insomnia, towards the Manor.

“No.” Ah, so it was going to be one of those afternoons. The remainder of the drive was filled with a heavy silence as Gladiolus stared out of the window watching the world go by. When they did finally pull into the garage, Gladiolus wasted no time in violently unbuckling himself and jumping out of the car.

“At least try to be civil with your sister,” Clarus called after his son as the teenager stomped his way into the house. Sighing heavily he rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment before switching off the engine and heading inside. As was his routine, he paused by the photograph of his late wife. “I could do with your help,” He murmured, reaching out to brush a finger over the image “You always were better at handling his moods than I was.” 

Any further peace he had hoped for was shattered by the thudding of a door and the sound of tiny feet running down the stairs.

“No running on the stairs!” Gladiolus bellowed from somewhere upstairs, his room most likely, just as Iris rounded the corner and came bounding towards him. His daughter’s joy was infectious and Clarus couldn’t help but laugh and kneel, catching her as she threw herself at him.

“Daddy!” She squealed, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and digging her feet into his sides. 

“Hello little flower,” He said, pressing a kiss to her hair and sitting back on his heels. “Did you have a good day with Jared?”

“Uh-huh! We coloured and played in the garden and read a book and ate cookies and picked flowers and-” Chuckling he placed a hand over her mouth, cutting off her rambling.

“It sounds like you’ve had a busy day,” She nodded rapidly, grinning behind his hand and patting his face “Tell you what, I need to speak with your brother quickly, so why don’t you go and find your Legos then we’ll all play together for a little bit before dinner. That sound good?” 

“Yeah!” She cheered, throwing her arms in the air, barely avoiding slapping him in the face as she did so. “Can we have noodles for dinner? Please daddy? Pleaaaaaaseee? I was extra good today! I made my bed and everything!” 

Covering her mouth once again, Clarus glanced around before leaning in and whispering “If you’re really good and behave yourself until Gladdy and I have had a talk, then we’ll run to the shops and grab some. But you can’t tell Jared or he’ll tell us all off!” Iris pretended to zip her mouth shut, though anyone who had met her even once could tell that the grin on her face spelt trouble as she wriggled off of his lap and ran off. 

Still smiling, Clarus forced himself to his feet, wincing as a few joints popped as he did so. Six he was getting old. He took a moment to roll his shoulders and stretch himself out as he prepared himself for the task ahead. Finally deciding that he’d wasted enough time, he trekked up the stairs towards his next task.

Gladiolus’ room was on the opposite side of the house to his own, his son requesting the change as soon as he turned thirteen, citing a need for ‘person space dad’. It had been a hard day, moving his son from his bright green room filled with dinosaurs and fairies into the darker navy one, the realisation that his little boy was not so little anymore weighing heavily on his heart. Standing outside of said room, Clarus steeled himself before knocking. He half expected to be sworn at or be told to go away, what he didn’t expect was for the door to open a crack and to be greeted by the sight of his son’s tear-stained face.

“Oh Gladio,” He said softly, reaching a hand through the crack to cradle his son’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “Can I come in?” The door swung open further and he didn’t waste a moment, stepping forward and sweeping his boy into his arms. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“I messed up dad,” Gladio sobbed as he buried his face into his chest “And now everyone thinks I’m stupid!”

“No you didn’t,” Clarus reassured him, gently carding his fingers through his son’s unruly mane. “You made a mistake and that’s okay but you’re not stupid, far from it.”

“It’s not okay!” Gladiolus wailed as he forcibly separated himself from his father and took a step back “I can’t make mistakes! I’m Prince Noctis’ Shield!”

“Gladio it’s okay-”

“Stop saying that!” Reaching behind himself Clarus nudged the door shut in the hopes it would at least make the impending argument somewhat harder for Iris to hear, the last thing he needed was both of his children in tears. “You never make mistakes and you sure don’t fall over because your sword is too heavy! How can I be a good Shield when I can’t even hold my sword dad?!” 

“What makes you think I don’t make mistakes?” Clarus questioned softly.

“Because you’re you! You’re the King’s Shield! You can’t mess up ‘cause then something would happen to Uncle Regis and-” He was cut off by a hiccup and once again dissolved into sobs.

“Breath Gladio,” Clarus urged, closing the distance between them and kneeling before his son. “Nice deep breaths for me,” He took his son’s hands in his own and began rubbing patterns on the back of his palms. “That’s it, good lad.” Once Gladiolus had calmed down enough he continued “Let me tell you something and if you don’t remember anything else I’ve taught you, remember this, I am not and I will never be, perfect.”

“But-!”

“Let me finish.” He interjected “The greatest mistake a person can make is to be afraid of making one. We all mess up from time to time, me, Regis even Cor. It’s something we all do, we just have to learn to take them in our strides and learn from them. I would rather see you make a mistake now, where I can help you learn from it and fix it, then make one when you’re older and I’m not around to help.”

“I keep falling over though! Shields can’t fall over!” 

“Do you think Iris falling over or getting into places she shouldn’t be, makes her a bad person?” 

“No!” Gladio protested “But she’s five! She’s allowed to do stupid things.”

“And you are still a child.” He said firmly, “Children are not perfect, no matter what some like to believe. I don’t expect you to be able to perform your drills flawlessly. I won’t be disappointed in you because you struggle to hold your sword. You are my son and I love you.”

“I’ll never be as good a Shield as you though,” Gladiolus responded dejectedly.

“Gladio, I don’t want you to be me.” His son stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape “I want you to be the best man that you can be.”

“But what if my best isn’t good enough? What if I can’t be a good enough Shield to protect Noct?” 

“Your best will be more than enough. And do you know how I know that?” A shake of his head “Because you are already twice the man than I could ever hope to be.” Clarus leant forward, taking his son’s face in his hands and gently bringing their foreheads together. “I am so proud of you Gladio. So very proud, and nothing will ever change that.”

“Even when I don’t make my bed in the mornings?”

Clarus couldn’t help but chuckle, “Even when you don’t make your bed in the mornings.”

Of all the titles Clarus Amicitia held, ‘Father’ was the one he was most proud of.


End file.
